En la casa de los Potter
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Conoce a Harry y su familia.


El señor y la señora Potter estaban encantados de poder decir que vivían en felicidad. Cuando Harry Potter había anunciado en una reunión familiar que él y Ginny Weasley pensaban casarse, no hubo ni una sola persona en la mesa de La Madriguera que no festejara tan terrible acontecimiento. Se casaron en la misma Madriguera, con tantos invitados como pelirrojos. Pero al terminar la Ceremonia, y juntos Harry y Ginny beber una copa de Whisky envejecido de Ogden, la nostalgia y el cariño no los dejaban dar el siguiente paso. Habían planeado conseguir una casa en el Valle de Godric, y si que podían decir que gozaban de suficiente dinero como para hacerlo. Pero dejar el lugar en el que juntos habían compartido los mejores momentos de su infancia… Harry había visto en los ojos de Ginny las ganas de comenzar su nueva vida desde ese mismo lugar. Y Harry también lo quería.

Se mudaron casi afueras del pueblo Ottery Saint Catchpole, lo más cerca que habían encontrado de la casa de los Weasley. La casa pintada de blanco con el techo de chapas azules inclinadas era una de las cosas más lindas que existían en este mundo, por lo menos, para Harry y Ginny. "Extremadamente muggle" había dicho Arthur Weasley con felicidad al verla por primera vez. A la señora Weasley también le había agradado. Pero Harry no había estado del todo satisfecho hasta que meses después la pintura blanca comenzó a ser menos nueva, algunos yuyos crecieron por alrededor de las margaritas ya plantadas, y pintaron el techo de un extraño color bordo.

Harry Potter trabaja como empleado en el Ministerio de Magia siendo un Auror, y Ginny Potter había sido una gran maestra de Quidditch hasta el nacimiento de su primer hijo, James Sirius Potter. Empezó a dedicarse a hacer columnas deportivas en el _Profeta_, y con un poco de apoyo de su marido en la comunidad, se hizo una de las más famosas y consideradas en el medio. Mientras tanto, James crecía. Y no dejaba de dar muestras de cuan mágico era. Algunas cosas en la casa de los Potter se perdían y no regresaban jamás, desde cucharas hasta medias agujereadas que Harry se negaba a tirar. Las plantas danzaban cuando él reía, y solo cuando James paraba estas comenzaban a dejar llevarse por el viento, como si hubieran quedado exhaustas luego del baile. Sus padrinos fueron Ron y Hermione Weasley, los cuales hasta el día de hoy, no dejan de consentir a su sobrino pelirrojo favorito.

Como bien había dicho George Weasley en su ocasión "no perdieron el tiempo", y dos años después nació Albus Severus. Pero al contrario del picarito y desvergonzado James Sirius, Albus podía pasarse horas callado, solamente observando a las demás personas entablar conversaciones que para un bebé tendrían que haber sido aburridísimas. No babeaba, y contadas eran las ocasiones en las que hacia un berrinche. Su cabello negro se mantenía imperturbablemente despeinado las veinticuatro horas del día, y sus ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de ser objeto de miradas curiosas en el pueblo. Albus Severus Potter era un bebé especial, y sus padres lo sabían muy bien.

Cuatro horas después del nacimiento de su hermana, Lily Luna Potter, Albus había demostrado por primera vez en su vida signos de magia. Cuando el rostro de su hermanita le fue descubierto por primera vez, Albus le fue tocando una a una las pecas, en una extraña ensoñación de la realidad, hasta dejarla con la cara blanca totalmente lisa. Solo días después volvieron a aparecer una a una, desvaneciéndose poco a poco el efecto del hechizo.

Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom fueron los padrinos de la niña más consentida de toda Inglaterra. Desde su primer año, cuando el cabello de Lily no paraba de crecer constantemente, se dieron cuenta que había sangre mágica dentro de ella. Lily hacia hablar a las margaritas de su jardín con cuatro años, y a los cinco hacia levitar la escoba de su mamá. Su hermano mayor James le había ganado en eso, pero para sus padres, seguía siendo extraordinario.

Sí. El señor y la señora Potter habían construido su vida a base de la magia más poderosa y fuerte del mundo: el amor. Ellos lo sabían, y habían criado a sus propios hijos con ese gran tesoro. Eran afortunados. Estaban encantados de repetirle a la prensa, una y otra vez, lo feliz que el Elegido, el héroe del mundo mágico, había logrado ser en su vida.


End file.
